Juntos
by aoibird6
Summary: Castiel no entiende la actitud tan aprensiva de Dean contra él, no porque sea humano, significa que no puede ayudar en las cacerías. Decidido, encara al rubio para buscar respuestas pero obtiene más de lo que espera. DeanxCas!Humano. Ambientado en la 9 temporada. Pre-Slash.


-Dean-

-No quiero replicas, Cas, te quedas aquí con Kevin y se acabó, vamos Sammy-

El moreno entrecerró los ojos cuando los vio marcharse y le dio un fuerte golpe a la mesa de madera, ¿Quién demonios se creía Dean para dejarlo de lado? Vale, que era humano y ya no tenía poderes pero eso no significaba que no pudiera ayudarlos de otras formas. Estaba tan enojado que se fue por el pasillo para buscar a Kevin pero terminó yendo hacía el cuarto donde tenían encerrado a Crowley, éste lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu visita, Cas? Pero que carita traes-

-Cállate- siseó el moreno enfadado.

-Si estás aquí solito, significa que te han dejado de lado de nuevo ¿Verdad?- el demonio sonrió- Aunque no me sorprende, ahora que no tienes poderes ¿Para qué les serias útil? Solo estorbas, Cas-

El ex ángel se marchó a paso rápido y fue hasta su habitación para comenzar a aventar todo lo que encontró. No quería ser un estorbo, no quería que lo hicieran a un lado y mucho menos quería pensar que ahora que no era un ángel, los hermanos Winchester ya no lo necesitaban.

Luego de dejar un caos en el cuarto, se recostó sobre la cama con los brazos extendidos y cerró los ojos, en algún momento se quedó dormido, ya que sintió una presión en su hombro antes de sentir que lo movían despacio. Al abrir los ojos, se encontró con esas esmeraldas que conocía muy bien.

-¿Dean…?-

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí, Cas? Has… hecho un caos- el moreno recordó las palabras de Crowley y frunció el ceño para levantarse enojado.

-¡¿Y qué mierda te importa lo que yo haga?! ¡Sal de aquí!-

Tomó al rubio por el brazo para sacarlo del cuarto pero Dean lo detuvo a los pocos pasos y lo inmovilizó por las muñecas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Cas?-

-¡Eres un estúpido!- gritó el ex ángel furioso- ¡Rubio idiota!- se liberó del agarre del cazador para comenzar a golpearlo en el pecho con los puños- Eres un estúpido, un tonto, un idiota, un… ¡Un hijo de perra!-

La expresión de Dean rayaba entre el asombro y la diversión pero Castiel se mantuvo firme, la situación no tenía nada de gracioso. El muy idiota lo estaba tratando como un niño, y se creía con el derecho a apartarlo de la acción, ¿Realmente ya había perdido su utilidad sin poderes?

-Sal de aquí- dijo cansado y escuchó el suspiró del rubio.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué te pasa, Cas? ¿Es otro de tus arranques humanos?-

-Lárgate-

-Cas, quiero ayudarte pero si no me dices que te pasa, no puedo-

-¡Es tu culpa!- gritó muy enfadado- ¡Eres tú quien me provoca esta rabia! ¡Eres un rubio estúpido! Yo aún sirvo…- murmuró afirmando sus manos sobre el pecho del cazador y lo miró con desesperación- Aún puede serte útil, Dean…-

-¿Útil?- preguntó sin entender.

-Los ángeles me buscan… puede ser el señuelo… pero no me hagas a un lado… no tengo poderes pero aún puede serte útil… por favor…-

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Cas?- preguntó confundido el rubio- ¿Qué es eso de que aún nos sirves? Maldición, Cas, no eres un objeto para que hables de esa forma sobre ti-

-Dean…-

-Eres parte de nuestra familia, Cas, no digas esas cosas-

-Pero… no me dejas ir contigo-

-¿Eh?-

-Ahora que soy humano… me haces a un lado de las cacerías… siempre me dices que me quede en el búnker cuidando de Kevin… ¿Ya no te sirvo?-

El moreno mantuvo la mirada en el suelo, odiaba la idea de no ayudar a arreglar el desastre que él mismo permitió que pasara. Sintió una pequeña caricia en su cabello y se atrevió a mirar al cazador.

-Dean…-

-No sé qué te ha ocurrido para que pienses de esa manera, Cas, para comenzar, nosotros nunca te hemos visto como un objeto que usamos para nuestros propósitos, tú eres parte de la familia, Cas-

-¿Y por qué no me dejas ir a las cacerías con ustedes?- preguntó afligido- Puedo ayudar, Dean… si me das la oportunidad, te demostraré que puedo ser útil… los ángeles me quieren a mí, yo puedo ser el señuelo-

-Claro que no- dijo el rubio serio- Ni se te ocurra pensar tamaña estupidez-

-¡Entonces déjame ir con ustedes a las cacerías! ¡¿Por qué insistes en hacerme un lado?! ¡¿Aún no me perdonas por lo que hice?! ¡Ya te pedí disculpas Dean! ¡Yo solo quería arreglar mi desastre, no quería involucrarte! Sé que cometí un error-

-Basta Cas-

-Pero por favor… ¡Yo también tengo derecho a participar de esto! ¡Yo permití que pasara!-

-He dicho que basta-

-Puedo arreglarlo, Dean, necesito que confíes en mí-

-Cállate- ordenó el menor.

-¡Entonces dime por qué me haces a un lado! ¡¿No confías en mí?! ¡¿Aún estás enfadado por lo que hice?! ¡Déjame ayudar! ¡Por favor, Dean!-

-¡No quiero perderte!- gritó el rubio mirándolo enfadado- ¡No quiero que esos idiotas alados te lastimen!-

-Dean…-

El moreno podría pensar en mil y una razones distintas para que Dean no le permitiera ayudar en las cacerías pero jamás se imaginó esa respuesta. Se atrevió a mirar esas esmeraldas que brillaban con intensidad.

-¿No quieres… perderme?- preguntó con cierta curiosidad.

-Esos ángeles te buscan para matarte, Cas, ¿Cómo puedo llevarte directo hacía ellos cuando sé de lo que son capaces?-

-Dean…-

-Maldición, Cas, no te expondré a ese peligro, ahora que eres humano…-

-¿Ahora que soy humano, qué?- repitió como pregunta.

-Tengo miedo de perderte… tengo miedo de que… no regreses…-

-Dean…-

-No puedo exponerte a este peligro, Cas… no puedo pelear cuando mi única preocupación, es que nadie vaya a lastimarte…-

-Sé defenderme, Dean…-

-No Cas, eres humano, yo sé lo frágil que son los humanos, lo veo todo el tiempo en las personas que mueren a manos de esas cosas sobrenaturales, lo veo cada vez que hieren a Sammy porque no soy capaz de protegerlo… puedo soportar eso y esforzarme pero… no podría soportar que te hieran… a ti no, Cas…-

El ex ángel lo observó con ternura, Dean estaba cuidándolo y por eso era tan aprensivo con él. Una extraña sensación invadió su pecho ante esa revelación y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, lo que sentía Dean en ese momento, no era nuevo para él. Llevó su mano a la mejilla del rubio y éste lo observó afligido.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes, Dean… es lo mismo que yo sentí cada vez que te involucrabas en cosas peligrosas, con lo de Lilith, con lo de Lucifer, lo de Crowley, los leviatanes, el purgatorio y ahora esto… pero no puedes mantenerme encerrado para que nadie me lastime…-

-Cas…-

-Yo lo entendí hace tiempo, Dean… me preocupo por ti pero no puedo apartarte de esto porque es lo que tú deseas…-

-¿Y cómo lo afrontas?- preguntó el rubio mirándolo fijamente.

-No puedo detenerte, habrán ocasiones en las que no podré protegerte pero Dean, cada vez que me necesites, yo siempre estaré para ti-

-Cas…-

-Entiendo que sientes miedo porque ahora no tengo mis poderes para protegerme pero Dean, no necesito que me sobreprotejas… no necesito que me mantengas encerrado para que no me hieran… no necesito eso-

-¿Y entonces…?-

-Lo único que necesito, es que cada vez que caiga, cada vez que me sienta al borde del abismo, cada vez que me vea sobrepasado por todo esto… tú estés conmigo, eso es todo lo que necesito-

El rubio asintió despacio y Castiel sonrió un poco antes de abrazarlo con cariño. Estaba feliz sobre las razones del actuar de Dean. Lo sobreprotegía porque lo quería.

-Cas…-

-Podemos hacerlo juntos, Dean, tú me cuidas y yo te cuido-

-Sí…-

-Si dividimos la carga, será mucho menor-

El cazador correspondió su abrazo antes de sonreír un poco. Castiel le acarició la espalda con suavidad. Sabía que ahora se encontraba en malas condiciones para la pelea, sabía que los demonios se aprovecharían de eso para matarlo, al igual que los ángeles pero mientras estuviera junto a Dean, mientras combatieran codo a codo, mientras lo hicieran juntos, lo conseguirían.


End file.
